Germany
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) Germany is one of the main characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime) as a prominent member of the Axis Powers, alongside North Italy and Japan . In 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters, and Germany was given the name Ludwig, without a last name (but in fanon works his last name is usually''' Beilschmidt or '''Weilschmidt, the same as his older brother Prussia's). Himaruya stated that the reason for this would be made apparent in due time. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Germany Germany is the tallest of the Axis Powers, at 5'11 inches or 180cm. He and his brother bear next to no similar physical attributes, possibly mostly due to the fact that Prussia is albino and more laidback in appearance. Germany has a rather fair complexion, with short, straight, pale blond hair that will almost always be neatly slicked back, unless he’s sleeping. His eyes are piercing and a shade of cornflower blue. His physique is well-maintained (which is to be expected due to his strict training regimen) and shows his strength through his broad shoulders and large muscles. He’s known to resemble the stereotypical aryan man. Germany’s usual uniform is an SS uniform with tall black boots, occasionally accessorized with an Iron Crosshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Cross around his neck. Personality Germany has a very tough, serious and organized sort of personality, which automatically made him the one in charge of training and generally taking care of the other Axis members (mostly Italy) around the WWII era. He is a fan of beer and wursts and generally all things Italian. However, his all-around toughness gives him problems when trying to express himself via body language, causing communication errors. He is also a very by-the-book sort of man, to the point where he’ll follow the instructions given to him in a manual rather than listen to his own instincts. These factors, of course, mean that he is a terrible flirt whenever he tries to express his affection toward a potential love interest (such as North Italy, as covered in the Buon San Valentino strips) or even his friends. Germany is also often heavily hinted at being a fan of kinky pornography and making sweets. Germany demonstrated a very strong, soldier-like personality during the war years and is a great fighter. For instance, when he was captured by the Allied Forces he refused to say a word and invited on their “petty torture”, claiming it would be nothing compared to his daily life , which is an unfortunately accurate statement. He also organized a very strict training regimen for the Axis and never abandoned Italy whenever he was in trouble, despite Italy’s constantly needing his help becoming rather repetitive and difficult. Not much has been covered about Germany’s past, and a younger design for him hasn’t even been made public yet. All that has been revealed so far is that he was raised by his older brother Prussia, though what seems like the only trait he picked up from his brother seems to be them both being neat-freaks. Several fans speculate that Germany is the former personification of the Holy Roman Empire, but all grown up. This idea can be enforced by their many similarities and the fact that HRE was never confirmed to have "died", only his home being dissolved. It would also explain some details, like his attraction towards North Italy, as HRE and Italy were childhood lovers. The real reason for his past and surname pointedly not being covered is to be made apparent. Some German stereotypes he protrays include: his physical and mental toughness, his inability to communicate proper body language, his strict personality, and his love for beer and wurst. Relationships 'Austria' Germany was described his relationship toward Austria such as if he were an older brother, but does not refer to him as one. This formality may mean that they aren't quite as close as (for example) Austria and Prussia. They were close allies in both World Wars, and after annexing him, Germany had Austria move in with him, to which he didn't really mind. However, it was later on revealed that Austria was just freeloading off of him by ordering him around and blaming him for things he himself had done (such as breaking a cup). He would also tell Germany off for attempting to throw away frayed underwear, calling it a "waste". It's gone so far that all the neighbours acknowledge it as "the usual". Austria still relies heavily on Germany, though. When the weather gets even slightly cold, Austria would collapse with a high fever, needing Germany to take care of him, and it's also been shown that Austria relies on Germany alone to come pick him up whenever he gets lost. Austria has admitted that his reliance is a "terrifying thing." He has, however, been trying to lessen his dependence lately, at least economically. Germany has been impressed about Austria's fighting technique, but he still worries about how reliant he is on him and has tried to teach him to fend for himself. However, he gave up shortly after witnessing Austria working "to his limit"; sweeping for a whole two minutes before being too exhausted to continue. Both Germany and Austria seem to be avid readers of dating advice books and such, trying to offer each other advice. Austria is aware of the times when Germany attempted to be romantic and how he failed miserably, having "lost his head" too easily. Oddly enough, when Germany attempted to presumably try having sex with Austria in attempt to practice and ensure he knew how for when he intended to do so with Italy, despite his struggling, refusing, and telling Germany off, he apparently removed his pants himself. He then called his behavior "upright" as he said all Austrian citizens were, confusing Germany. 'Hungary' The relationship between Hungary and Germany hasn't been very well covered yet, but they still appear to be rather familiar. Despite his annexing Austria in the past, much to her disliking, she refers to Germany affectionately as Germany-chan and Germany can speak to her casually with more ease than with most older women (though whether or not it's just the topic of Prussia and Austria being discussed or if they actually have good chemistry or get along well is unknown). Hungary was closely allied with Germany and the Axis and they brought her out of the Great Depression, but the negative relations by the end of WWII do not seem to have effected their current relationship very deeply. 'North Italy' Since their pact of steel and declaring the Axis Powers the two have been best friends, at least in Italy's perspective. The two met in World War One, when Germany discovered Italy hiding in a crate, and took him prisoner, but eventually grew tired of his behavior and sent him back home. During the Interwar period, Italy went to Germany's house to work because there was no work at his own home and he needed the money due to the bad state of the economy at the time. Italy returned and declared himself his ally in the following World War, much to Germany's distress. Despite their differences, the two have a rather close relationship, much to the disapproval of Italy's older brother South Italy, who hates Germany. Germany has a great admiration for Italy's culture, language, food, and his home in general, and seems to go there most every summer on vacation. He enjoys it to the point that he's said that he wouldn't mind staying in Italy forever, if he could. Even though Italy annoys him, he found that having someone who depended on and trusted him as Italy did was a fun experience. A comic strip on Valentine's Day was released, centered around Germany's misunderstanding of Italy's behavior--kissing him, telling him he loved him, and giving him red roses--and Germany's attempt to reciprocate what he believed were Italy's romantic feelings for him which ended in him proposing to Italy after following the instructions in a book entitled "Dating for Germans" for approximately six days. Though he was nervous before meeting with Italy when he intended to propose to him, he didn't feel bad at all and felt rather happy, instead. Italy, misunderstanding the entire situation, assuming he was angry. At the end of the presumably uncompleted strip, Germany appears to have a flashback of Chibitalia, hinting that he might be Italy's long-lost love Holy Roman Empire, though it isn't outright confirmed. They are very often paired together as a canon couple under the name "GeIta" or "枢軸お花夫婦 (Suujiku Ohana Fuufu)". 'Japan' The last member to join the Axis team, Japan had known Germany for some time (as depicted in the original strips.) Germany said he can never tell what Japan has in mind. He called him naïve but hardworking at one point, and acknowledged the fact that he reads the atmosphere and refrains from speaking. Germany seems to normally be impressed by Japan's culture and ways: such as being impressed by Japan's upgraded and miniaturized U-boat design (though most others would be, as well) and Italy revealing Germany's love for ninjas and ninja movies. Japan and Germany share similar opinions on Italy's behavior, though Japan is generally more patient with him. They are a rather rare pairing in fanon, and can go by "Germany/Japan", though the pairing is pushed aside due to more popular pairings involving the two. 'Prussia' Germany's older brother and drinking buddy, who often refers to Germany as "West". Prussia lives in Germany's house, as revealed by the April Fool's Prussia's Blog. Because of Prussia's attitude and tendency to buy strange things, as well as his referring to their tie as an unsavory one, they seem to be annoyed by each another. Despite this, Germany, like several others, was relieved to see that his brother was okay when he woke up after eating England's food. Germany also seems to believe most anything that Prussia says that he cannot disprove, or at least about his past, as evident in the 2011 Christmas event where he was surprised that his brother was not as cool of a child as he had claimed, and intended to ask him for an explanation. Their incestuous pairing has a rather large following and is often known as "Germancest" or "芋兄弟 (Imo Kyodai)", though it can sometimes be outshone by the increasingly popular and canon GerIta and PruAus/PruHun pairings. AU (Alternate Universes) Versions Read more on the alternate versions of Germany listed or not listed here at: Memes in fandom 'Nyotalia/Genderswapped (fem!)' Voiced by: Rika Zaiki '' The female version of Germany did not make her debut appearance in the '''I Was Overwhelmed By Heroines '''extra stip and soon-to-be episode, unlike the other Axis and Allied Forces members (with the exception of France). She can look rather similar to her male counterpart with is hair down when in a chibi form, however, their designs are still very different. Her name is normally known to fans as '''Louise '''or '''Monica/Monika', Louise being purely of of fandom origination and Himaruya saying how he liked the name Monika for her. Her outfit is normally a female version of Germany's military uniform, with a sort of hat on her head and headphones (fans speculate that these headphones may be sound-proof). Aside from her slightly greener eyes, fem! Germany is generally the same coloured as the regular version. She's usuall portrayed as muscular, like her male counterpart (though less so than Germany) and her chest is also said to be rather big. Her personality seems rather similar to Germany's, with all the expressions she's been drawn with so far being worried or exasperated and Himaruya noting that she's very serious. She's also often drawn with a dog, enforcing the idea that she has dogs like the normal Germany. She's also sometimes shown by fans to be a bit more shy then Germany. A popular fans' headcanon that fem!Italy enjoys groping fem!Germany's breasts is often shown to make her flustered and uncomfortable in fan works. 'Second Player/Another Color (2p!)' Along with the Second Players of the other Axis Powers members, 2p! Germany has both a male and female counterpart. The "Another Color Germany" is much paler than the original design, featuring almost white skin and platinum blond hair, and the designs bear a large scar under their left eye, and their eyes are either red (female) or a sort of violet (male). They are also both covered with scars on their arms and (for the female version) stomach. Their outfits are similar to that of Germany's standard training attire, just colored differently the female version being a smaller tanktop that reveals her stomach and more bluish pants, without the jacket and with headphones. They're also often shown with a large combat knife. This version of Germany looks very calm and cool, if not a little bit intimidating and battle-worn. Their classic portrayal in fan works usually involves them being very tough, if not a little bit slow at times, but some portray Germany as a delinquent that is slightly perverted. Their exclusively fan-given names are''' Adolf', '''Lutz' or Kaspar, but their first players' names are often used to avoid confusion. Character songs Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Germany) Hatafutte Parade (Germany) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Germany)Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Germany) Vorwärts Marsch Ich Liebe Einsamkeit Germany's Anthem Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) Gakuen Fiesta (featured) Category:Character Pages